I Guess This Is Growing Up
by NakamuraMiku
Summary: Three girls. Different personalities. Different backgrounds. They're brought together under one condition, to serve their country. Includes OCs and some canon character/OC pairings.
1. Chapter 1

AN: My first actual story! Bring out the champagne bottles! I know some people don't like OCs because of Mary Sueness but I'm trying to make these characters as realistic as possible. Well, as realistic as the Narutoverse can be :p. They'll have their flaws and will face challenges that both Shinobi and girls their age face. There will be some reader interaction as I'm open to suggestions on how to make this story better. The first chapter is in 3rd person but I prefer to write in the 1st person voice because I like actually voicing the thoughts of my characters and it gives the reader a perspective on why the character acts the way they do. If you have any questions, ask me in your review and I'll answer them .

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 1

An awkward silence fills the room as the teacher leaves to go chase after the class clown. The students vary in their reactions.

Silent and studious Hazuki Ishiyama takes the opportunity to crack open a book and get ahead in her cramming for tomorrow's final exam. Not one for caring about appearances, her hair is frizzy and unconditioned. To avoid too much hassle, she simply wears it up in a high ponytail. Modest and plain clothing hang loosely on her slim figure. Her brunette locks swing in the early spring breeze as she turns the page in her book, brown eyes scanning the page at an inhuman speed while her peers chatter aimlessly around her.

Towards the back of the room, Raina Kokura tells the latest gossip to a gaggle of girls who cling to her every word. Easily the most popular girl in class, Raina has it all. Stunning looks, money and charm. Shoulder-length red hair frames seductive golden eyes and delicate feminine features. Trendy clothing clings to her figure. She is well-developed for a girl her age. An expensive-looking diamond ring sparkles on her left ring finger. Several boys hang on the fringe of the group, hoping to be acknowledged by the academy's beauty queen.

In the front of the room a group of boys make lewd jokes about the girls in the class. Among the group is Tomie Fukuhara, the sole girl. Her cropped blonde hair is arranged in a cute pixie cut and her green eyes sparkle with mirth. She playfully punches Kiba to get his attention.

"You're staring at her again. Man up and talk to her already," Tomie teases. Akamaru barks in agreement.

"I wasn't staring. I just thought I saw something in her direction…" Kiba trails off as Raina laughs at something one of her admirers said.

"You've been staring for the past 2 minutes. I bet you didn't even notice that Chouji had eaten 4 bags of chips and is starting on his 5th and 6th ones." Tomie knows that Kiba would rather stare at the girl he's had a major crush on ever since he started noticing girls but she would do anything to get his attention.

"Chouji, you know what I said about eating too many chips," Hazuki says without looking up from her book.

"Come on, Snoozuki. Let him eat all he wants. He's going to need the calories for our sparring match later," Tomie insists while handing Chouji another bag of chips.

"Cool! Barbeque flavor!" Chouji says excitedly before scarfing the bag down as fast as he can.

A loud snore comes from the back of the room and Raina looks over in irritation. "Can't he keep his eyes open for 5 minutes? I swear Shikamaru is part sloth. He's lucky he's hot," Raina's posse laughs.

"It'd be like dating a statue. One that only moves when he wants to roll over onto his side," Ino chimes in while checking her makeup in the mirror.

"He's not even the hottest boy in class," Sakura sighs dreamily and looks over at Sasuke who is currently glaring daggers at the tree outside the window.

"Like he'll ever like you. Your forehead is so big, it's its own country." Ino glares at Sakura.

"At least I haven't been packing on the pounds like some pig I know." Sakura glares back and tension in the room thickens.

"If both of you don't shut up, I'll go over there and seduce him myself." Raina threatens.

The threat falls on deaf ears and Ino and Sakura continue to fight over on who Sasuke likes better.

Raina sighs and stands up. The room falls silent when she struts over to where Sasuke is sitting. She sits in the empty chair next to him and waits patiently for him to notice her. When he turns to look over at her, she gives him her most coy smile. She tilts her head down so it will look like she's looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"Go away," Sasuke says in annoyance before she can get in a word otherwise.

Raina's face flushes with embarrassment when Tomie laughs hysterically at her rejection.

"I just remembered that I have something to do. Come with me, Hinata." Raina bites back tears before leaving the room with Hinata trailing after her.

Hazuki rolls her eyes at the display and mutters something about romance being a waste of time.

Iruka returns with Naruto bound up in rope. "Did you think that what you did was funny? Are you proud of yourself?" Iruka questions.

For once, Naruto keeps his mouth shut and scoffs at Iruka's interrogation. This isn't the first time Naruto angered the village with his pranks. Just last week, he replaced all the academy's textbooks with books about unspeakable things. Parents complained when their kids came home with all sorts of questions.

"As punishment, all of you have to practice your henge no jutsu and transform into me," Iruka yells at the class.

"What?!" The entire class yells, save Sasuke, Hazuki, Shino and Hinata because they don't talk much and Shikamaru because he was sleeping.

Sakura and Ino fight over who gets to go first, both of them seeing an opportunity to impress Sasuke.

"I think Sakura should go first," Naruto sides with his crush.

"Stay out of this, Naruto!" Ino yells and sends him a death glare.

"Women are so annoying." Shikamaru says lazily.

"Excuse me?!" Sakura and Ino yell at the same time before turning to Shikamaru with fire in their eyes.

"Will someone just go already?! Iruka-sensei isn't going to let us go home before everyone's done with the assignment." Tomie yells over the rest of group.

"I'll go," Hazuki says and transforms into a perfect copy of Iruka.

This inspires everyone to just continue down the line and transform into perfect copies of their sensei.

"This is all your fault, Naruto. I should be studying for tomorrow's exam." A student says accusingly.

"My mom is probably worrying about me." Another keeps glancing at the clock.

"Like I care what any of you think," Naruto defiantly states.

A whirlwind of smoke surrounds Naruto. When the smoke clears, a naked, curvaceous woman stands in his place.

"What is the meaning of this?! Why does that look like me?!" Raina shrieks in exasperation.

Tomie bites her lip in order to keep herself from laughing. She always found Naruto's pranks funny.

"That's not funny!" Raina's face is almost as red as her hair.

Iruka blanches before getting a massive nosebleed. Looks like someone is getting detention.

AN: Aaaand that concludes my first chapter. The next chapter will be in 1st person and that's when things will be getting personal with our heroines. It's up to you all now. Whose mind will we be living inside of for the next chapter? The stern bookworm, Hazuki? She may not say much but you know what they say, "Still waters run deep." The drama queen Raina? Being inside the mind of someone as privileged as her might prove to be great entertainment. Or the loud tomboy, Tomie? She has a rather… unique perspective on things. Tell me in your reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I just went ahead and wrote the next chapter. Shout out to all my invisible readers :D!

Chapter 2

Hazuki POV

Class is finally over after running ten minutes late. Some kids are rushing home as fast as they can before they get a scolding from their parents. My parents haven't set a curfew for me, as they trust me to get home safely.

I stretch my arms and observe my surroundings. Seems like everybody is goofing off before the exams. I roll my eyes and start towards my locker to get my bag.

My locker is near the end of the row, which I really like. It's less crowded and I don't have to socialize with others. Don't get me wrong. It's not like I don't have friends. I happen to find most people intellectually draining.

I gather my books and head off to the village's library to cram for tomorrow's exam. Everybody else would be training out in the fields, but I learn better by reading the books. I browse the selection and come across a familiar face.

"Looks like someone is easygoing today," I tease.

Shikamaru regards me with that bored look of his. "I should have known you would be here. You don't waste any time."

"Shouldn't you be studying?" I question.

Shikamaru sighs. "You sound like my mom."

"Chouji says that to me all the time."

"You do nag him a lot."

"That's only because I care."

Shikamaru lazily chuckles and glances at the clock on the wall. "Speaking of nagging, I have to get home before my mom has a panic attack."

"See you tomorrow," I say pleasantly as he leaves.

I leave the library and start to head home. I look up at the Hokage monument and see that Iruka-sensei is forcing Naruto to clean it off.

I remember when Iruka asked me to tutor Naruto. It was then that I discovered that he was a hopeless case and told Iruka to never ask me to tutor him again. His pranks are annoying and take precious time out of class and his outbursts are loud and an obvious cry for attention.

I arrive home. Mom greets me cheerfully. "How was your day, sweetie?

"A waste of time. Iruka-sensei spent most of the day chasing after Naruto and we didn't get to do the review he had planned for us. I might need to pull an all-nighter," I sigh and sit down at the kitchen table.

"Don't let Naruto interfere with your studies, Hazuki. He's probably going to fail anyways. He completely vandalized the Hokage monument. I've never seen anything so disrespectful."

"I agree. Iruka-sensei is making him clean it up. Hopefully that will teach him some discipline."

Mom places a dish of sashimi in front of me. "You know what they say, fish is brain food."

"Thanks, mom," I smile and eat it, enjoying every bite.

The next day is the graduation exam. Everyone is nervously waiting in the classroom as, one-by-one, they go in to take their exam. We're being assessed on the clone jutsu, which is no problem seeing as genjutsu is my specialty.

Chouji is hyperventilating next to me. "What if I fail? My parents freak out. I wish I had a bag of beef jerky right now."

I wrinkle my nose in disgust. Chouji seriously has some gross eating habits. "I'll make a deal. After the exam, I'll treat you to some barbeque. All you can eat." I promise.

Chouji looks at me with worship in his eyes. "You'd really do that? Even though the way I eat bothers you?"

"You're my best friend, Chouji. Sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the ones you care about."

Chouji crushes me in a bear hug and says "thank you" at least fifty times. Before I pass out from lack of oxygen, his name is called.

"Good luck," I gasp as he leaves the room.

The air outside is fresh and the breeze feels good. I see my parents and run up to them to tell them the good news.

"I passed! I placed fourth overall!" I exclaim as I hug my parents.

"We're so proud of you. We knew you would do well," my dad pats my head and smiles warmly.

"We're going out to eat later. You can bring a friend if you want," Mom offers.

"Ok. Just let me go tell Chouji the plans," I say.

Something catches my eye and I look over at the tree with the swing. Naruto is sitting on the swing with the most pitiable look on his face. I heard he had failed.

'Is it because of me?' I wonder. Suddenly, I lose my appetite.

AN: Aaaaah! Sorry that was so short . The next one will be longer. Spring break is coming up for our heroines and after that, it's time to begin! Isn't it? Okay, I'll stop now. Reviews make me happy!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hi there . I decided to write another chapter because this story is a lot of fun for me to write. This chapter is basically filler until some real inspiration strikes me. On a sad note, my car chose right now to stop working. The only time I get dibs on the good car is when I need to drive to school so basically I have no social life right now. Good news for my frequent readers though . Anyways, onwards!

Chapter 3

Raina's POV

Today is a good day. The weather's nice and warm. I have no school and I don't have to deal with loudmouths and stuck ups today. I look over at my calendar and see that I have plans with Hinata today.

Hinata's a good person to have around. She's quiet and down to earth. I've known her ever since I was three years old. She hasn't changed much and I like that. She's also one of the few girls that doesn't fawn over Mr. Sunshine.

I've already gotten dressed and ready for the day. I decide to skip breakfast for now. Hinata always offers me food and I've been taught to always accept it.

I don't have to walk too far before I arrive at huge Hyuuga estate. The Sakura trees are in bloom, which makes for a striking backdrop against the main house. Hinata is already waiting for me outside underneath the largest tree. She gives me a warm smile.

"Good morning, Raina. It's very nice outside, isn't it?" she greets me.

"It is. A little on the hot side for my tastes though." I notice that it's unusually quiet. "Where is everybody?"

"They are all taking the day off. It is spring break after all." Hinata explains.

"Then that means I can show you what I discovered the other day!" I say excitedly and take out an old scroll.

"What's that?" She inquires timidly.

"Remember how I told you that my family likes to seal weird things into scrolls and how my house has a lot of hidden rooms that only I seem to know about?"

"Yeah. But remember what happened last time you unsealed a scroll you found in a hidden room off the kitchen."

"Hey! Domo-chan didn't hurt anybody!"

"What a weird name for something that terrifying."

"Well, I've been looking into this more and it says that it unleashes something called 'Kioku'."

"Memory? Why does scare me?"

"Aren't you a little bit curious?"

"Maybe."

"Good enough for me." I shrug and perform the needed hand signs. Misty gray chakra flows from the scroll and engulfs us.

When the mist clears, I see a happy couple in front of me. The mother is basking in the afterglow of childbirth. I recognize this woman.

"That's my mom." I say to Hinata as we watch the scene unfold.

"Let me see him." The man demands.

My mom hesitates and hands the baby over to the man. A sense of foreboding pools in my stomach as the man carefully inspects the baby.

"Another girl? Why is it that you can only produce girls? Girls are useless!" the man yells at my mother and wakes the baby. The baby starts crying.

"I'm sorry! Maybe next time-"

"There's not going to be a next time! I gave you plenty of chances and you either miscarry or give birth to a girl! You're not getting any younger, sweetheart." I shudder at the way the man says sweetheart.

"Don't do this to me! I love you…" my mother pleads with the man.

"Love? You don't even know what love is." The man turns and leaves the room, walking out of my mom's life forever.

My mom stares at the baby and her face fills with rage. "It's all your fault! Look at what you did to me! You ruined my life! He left me because of you!"

I seal the scroll up abruptly as tears roll down my face.

"R-raina?" Hinata stammers and rests her hand on my shoulder.

I shrug it off. "Tell anyone about this and you're dead!" I snap at her. The look on her face makes me regret what I just said. "I'm sorry…"

"It's alright…" She trails off and I could tell that she's still upset.

An awkward silence envelops us until I finally speak. "Please don't tell anyone about what you just saw."

"I understand." She gives me a strained smile.

"Want to go get some ramen? Maybe we'll see a certain noisy blond there." I wink playfully and she blushes at the mention of her crush.

"Okay," Hinata smiles and leaves with me to go Ichiraku.

A pile of ashes is on the ground where the cursed scroll used to be.

AN: Wow… that was heavy. Some of Raina's past is revealed and more is to come. It wouldn't be good if I reveal it all at once ;). Reviewers get cookies!


End file.
